


Fanart for Unconventional

by skargasm



Series: Unconventional [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fan art for my proposed fic 'Unconventional' which is a five + 1 fic - five times Peter, Stiles and Chris were almost caught by the Pack and the one time they were!Plot bunny from TummySassandAss - thank you!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Unconventional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799701
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> I haven't started this yet - it's my writing for the week (hopefully). Any plot bunnies gratefully appreciated although I've just got this big-ass prompt table from Inspiring Tables so we'll see where this one goes!
> 
> * * *

The first picture that came to mind when TummySassandAss gave me the plot bunny was the black and white one of Ian Bohen and JR Bourne.

[ ](https://imgur.com/5FY9zUo)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

There are so many lovely pictures of Jr Bourne and Ian Bohen together (a real bromance) but finding ones I can fit Stiles into is proving - _challenging_! So. here's just the two of them

[ ](https://imgur.com/xrRJBg3)

* * *


	3. Thinking on the Pole (not that pole!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does his best thinking on the pole...
> 
> * * *

I fell into the world of male pole dancing and yeah, um, NICE!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Nih003S)

* * *


	4. Stetopher

With thanks to Louise Fisher who gave me the simple (but unthought of) idea of lopping someone's head off and adding Stiles' instead! Sorry, honey, it wouldn't let me gift it to you xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/qY2NRun)

* * *


	5. No Angst Here!

That one turned out so serious, I had to do this one to make up for it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FwOmjQe)

* * *


	6. Another Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some advice - and another close call!
> 
> * * *

I gave Derek a younger sister - I truly believe everyone should have one. Apart from me, obviously!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JSPpyjl)

* * *


	7. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to think that this won't be 6 chapters long...
> 
> * * *

Came into my head this morning while I was sat chatting with my daughter - don't ask me where it came from!

[ ](https://imgur.com/fG37sEa)


	8. Self Esteem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's gone on - angst instead of happiness - no smut - mistakes have been made - someone say something to my muse!

But I did love how this turned out

[ ](https://imgur.com/A8e0qLR)

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes you just need some advice from your Dad - and Papa Stilinski has always been a favourite of mine!

[ ](https://imgur.com/iDEO5Ed)

* * *


	10. Untapped Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat to the Pack awakens Stiles' untapped power..
> 
> * * *

This took a turn...

[ ](https://imgur.com/sYYdV70)

* * *


End file.
